Ces marques sur nos peaux
by Kilimiria
Summary: "Ces marques sur nos corps font partie du passé. Elles sont perdues, oubliées, nettoyées. Ces marques sur nos peaux nous unissent." OS Drago x Asteria


**Rating : **T, moins de 13 ans, passez votre chemin

**Pairing :** Drago Malfoy et Asteria Greengrass (les prénoms sont en VF)

**Format : **OS

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à la seule, l'unique, l'immense, la géniale JK Rowling. Et rien à moi, forcément. Mais si elle veut bien me donner Harry, je ne dis pas non.

**Résumé : **Ces marques sur nos corps font partie du passé. Elles sont perdues, oubliées, nettoyées. Ces marques sur nos peaux nous unissent.

**Ces marques sur nos peaux :**

La lumière ténue donne à ton corps un aspect irréel. Elle retrace tes courbes dans un souffle d'air, tandis que sur la bougie la flamme vacille. Je voudrais ancrer en moi, à tout jamais, le souvenir de ce moment. Tu es là, sur mon lit, ta robe évasée autour de toi. Tes yeux brillent. Je ne sais que faire. Tu me tétanise. Je t'aime.

Je n'aurais jamais cru, jadis, poser ainsi mon regard sur toi. J'étais si fier, alors. Moi, Drago Malfoy, Sang-Pur, riche, beau et désirable. La vie me souriait. Tout ce que je souhaitais, je l'obtenais. Le Monde tremblait sous mes pas. Je me sentais unique.

Ils m'appelaient « Prince des Serpentards ». Je me pavanais, sûr de moi. J'étais le roi en centre de ma cour. Les filles se pressaient auprès de moi, guettant mes faveurs. Je ne voyais que leurs corps offerts, pas leurs cœurs. Elles n'étaient que des visages passagers, des conquêtes d'une nuit. J'étais heureux, je pense. Bien que là, maintenant, devant toi, je crois que je n'ai jamais touché à un tel bonheur.

Ma vie s'est écroulée en si peu de temps que cela me semble être un rêve. Le Lord est revenu d'entre les morts, et j'ai dû courber l'échine pour la première fois de ma vie. Quand j'y repense, je regarde mes mains, interdit. J'ai si souvent l'impression qu'elles sont rouges, rouges de ce sang que j'ai laissé couler sans rien faire. Et ces traces ne partent pas.

À la fin, lâchement, j'ai tout abandonné. Potter l'a tué, il est devenu un héros. Il n'avait plus à ce soucier de rien. Lui vivait dans la lumière, entouré de ses amis et de la femme qu'il aime. Moi, je me terrais dans l'ombre, essayant de me faire oublier. Vous ne me voyez plus, effacez-moi. Laissez-moi partir.

Tu te redresse sur les oreillers, légèrement tremblante. Ta bouche s'ouvre délicatement. Tu m'appelle. Je me penche à tes côtés, et fait glisser un doigt sur ta joue. Tu es si belle, mon amour. Si douce. N'ais pas peur, jamais je ne te blesserai. Tu te blottis contre moi. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser.

La première fois que je t'ai vraiment regardée, c'était lors de l'un de ces foutus 2 mai. Les gens, la tête basse, pleuraient une guerre révolue, honoraient leurs morts. Je m'étais rendu au cimetière avec ma mère. Elle avait besoin de mon bras pour la soutenir. Ce que nous venions y faire me faisait honte. Je n'avais pas envie d'être là. Pas envie de m'agenouiller devant la tombe de cette folle, cette tombe dégradée et violée, dans un esprit de vengeance qui allait au delà de la mort. C'est ma tante, et alors ? Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que lui, je le sais. Son maître, son saleté de maître à cause de qui je me terre comme ça. Ma mère contemple la tombe de sa sœur. Moi, je détourne le regard, comme pour dire : « ce n'est pas moi, je ne la connais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là ».

C'est là que je t'ai vue, droite et fragile. Vêtue de noir, tes cheveux bruns ramenés en un petit chignon sur ta nuque. Ton visage m'étais étrangement familier. Tu étais seule, les yeux dans le vague, statue d'obsidienne devant ce tombeau de marbre frais. Un nom franchis mes lèvres : « Greengrass ». Tu te retournes vers moi. Je vois que tu as pleuré.

« Tu es la sœur de Daphné, n'est-ce pas ? » te demandai-je dans un murmure. Tu hoches la tête. « Je suis Drago Malfoy. Enchanté … »

« … Asteria. Asteria Greengrass. » Ta voix se glisse dans le vent. Elle a des accents de tristesse, mais un goût de liberté. Je suis soudainement pris de l'envie de l'entendre, encore et encore. Ta voix me berce. Un court instant, j'en oublie mes soucis et mes peurs.

Tu es là contre moi, et je ne veux pas que tu partes. C'est notre nuit, rien qu'à nous. Rien que toi et moi. Dans nos familles, on attend le mariage, pour ce genre de choses. Mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que ce n'est qu'une tradition bancale milles fois bafouée. Un voile de cendres sur les apparences. C'est tout ce qui compte, pour eux, les apparences. Je sais que tu n'es pas vierge, tu sais que je ne suis pas sans expérience. Mais ça ne compte pas. Là, je suis innocent à nouveau. Dans tes yeux, je renaît. Je t'aime.

Nous nous sommes revus, après ce jour. Sans tes habits de deuil, tu es encore plus belle. Tellement libre. Tu oses la couleur, les anneaux à tes oreilles, les robes déchirées. Tu vogues à contre-courant. Tu m'expliques que celui que tu pleurais était ton petit-ami, un Né-Moldu que tes parents reniaient. Il est mort en héros durant la guerre. Seule, tu célèbre sa mémoire.

Tu sembles frêle mais je te sais forte. Tu te dresses contre les conventions, le règles établies. Tu me racontes des bribes de ta vie. Ta sœur se croit au dessus de toi. Tes parents te méprisent. Tu es une Serdaigle, et tu en es fière. Rien ne t'arrête.

Un jour, après une longue discussion, j'ose enfin t'embrasser. Tes lèvres sont douces. Je me perds. Je sais que je t'aime, alors je prend mon temps. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Toi, tu es vraiment unique.

Je te déshabille avec douceur. Nous avons le temps. Je découvre ton corps, tes seins, ton ventre. Tu me fais frissonner.

Nous ne sommes pas mariés, non. Au diable les apparences. Rien d'autre ne compte pour eux, pas pour nous, les rejetés, les mal-aimés.

Nos peaux se touchent et elles m'enivrent. Tu es si belle. J'embrasse tes lèvres, ta gorge, ta poitrine. Tu glisses ta main contre ma nuque pour t'amener encore plus contre toi. Tu veux me rendre fou. Mon torse est nu contre le tien et je fais doucement glisser tes manches le long de ton bras. Tu trembles. De quoi as-tu peur, mon amour ? Quand je les vois, je comprend. Ma bouche vient les trouver, les caresser, ces petites cicatrices qui parsèment tes bras. Je sais ce qu'elles signifient, je ne suis pas dupe. Mais j'ose espérer que ce temps est révolu, perdu derrière nous. Ce temps où tu te faisait du mal.

Je voudrais les effacer, les faire fondre dans la nuit, dans mon amour. Comment as-tu pus te faire ça ? Tu devais être tellement perdue. Je croise ton regard, et c'est un regard d'excuse. Ne t'en veux pas. Quoi que tu te sois infligé dans les heures les plus sombres de ta vie, cela n'a plus d'importance. Ton sang ne coulera plus, j'en fais la promesse. Et même si ces marques le long de tes bras, taillées à la pointe du couteau, sont gravées dans ta chair, elles n'enlèvent rien à ce que tu es. Elles font partie de toi, mais appartiennent au passé. Tu me le promets ?

Tu te glisses sous moi, le regard contrit. Je continue à embrasser tes cicatrices, à les parcourir de mes lèvres. Tu gémis doucement. Puis c'est à ton tour de la remarquer. Je vois tes yeux se plisser. Tu devais t'en douter, mon amour. Ma chair aussi est marquée.

Le tatouage se dresse, irrémédiable, preuve éternelle de mes erreurs passées. Le serpent est inerte depuis que son maître est mort. Mais il est toujours là, dans ce crâne macabre qui me fixe, te fixe. Alors tu prends mon bras contre toi, et tu le cajoles. Tu le caresse, le laves de tes larmes. Ne pleures pas, mon amour. Tu l'embrasses, tu me fais vivre. Il me semble qu'il s'efface.

Ces marques sur nos corps font partie du passé. Elles sont perdues, oubliées, nettoyées. Ces marques sur nos peaux nous unissent. Je t'aime, Asteria. Un jour, je me le promet, tu seras ma femme. Mais en attendant, je ne peux que te faire l'amour de tout mon cœur et de tout mon corps, pour effacer nos marques et nos erreurs. Pour te prouver ma valeur.

Accroche-toi à moi, Asteria. Retiens-moi sur toi. En toi. La nuit les effacera, mais notre amour demeurera intact. Oublie. C'est notre première nuit. Demain, nous parlerons. En attendant, laisse-moi t'aimer. T'embrasser.

Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes forces et tes faiblesses _

_Avec ta joie et ta tristesse _

_Avec tes scarifications et tes bonnes résolutions. _

_J'aime ces marques sur toi car elle sont comme pour moi _

_Preuves d'un passé douloureux où nous n'étions pas heureux _

_D'une époque révolue maintenant que tu es nue _

_Alanguie là pour moi, mon Amour _

_Tu fais de moi un roi dans un contrée sans retour. _

**Voilà ! **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez tout compris. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


End file.
